


Hit Me Up

by luvsanime02



Series: Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Kinktober 2018, Language, M/M, Post-Series, Shameless Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Quatre thinks that Duo is so beautiful when he's desperate and turned on.





	Hit Me Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kangofu_CB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangofu_CB/gifts).



> Written for the October 4th Kinktober prompt: spanking (2x4).

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

**** ########

**Hit Me Up** by luvsanime02

########

“Hit me harder,” Duo begs. 

Quatre smiles softly, and runs his hand lightly over one of Duo’s ass cheeks, admiring the pink color that his skin has turned. Duo has such lovely skin when it’s taken care of properly. Quatre especially loves the sparse freckles that appear on Duo’s body after he spends some time in the sun.

After this vacation, Duo has freckles everywhere, and Quatre leans close to press kisses against them. Duo shudders underneath him. “Quatre,” he says, and it’s half a whine.

Quatre, his cock seated deep inside of Duo’s ass, pulls out about halfway just to hear Duo whine again, and then he pushes forward. As he does, his hand smacks Duo’s ass again, just hard enough to sting.

Duo lets out a loud moan, and his hips thrust against the bed, unable to take the stimulation without seeking some sort of relief.

“You like that?” Quatre asks, even though he already knows that the answer is yes. He still loves to hear Duo’s voice when he’s so turned on.

“Yeah,” Duo agrees, and his voice has dropped just that little bit lower. Quatre licks his lips, and his next thrust is quicker. A little harder. “Yes, just like that,” Duo says breathlessly. “Smack my ass again.”

This time, it’s more of a demand than a plea, but Quatre obliges anyway, smacking him on one cheek and then the other, palming one globe in his hand and squeezing. “You’re so beautiful like this, Duo,” he whispers, and knows from Duo’s shiver that he heard him.

Quatre starts putting more of his weight behind his thrusts, can’t stop himself anymore from fucking Duo enthusiastically, and his lover responds eagerly, pushing back every time that Quatre moves forward, both of their bodies eager for relief.

“Just a little bit longer,” Duo says. “I’m almost there.” Quatre runs his fingers down Duo’s spine, leans over, and then kisses a path up to Duo’s neck and swirls his tongue there, knowing that the feeling drives Duo crazy. 

“Me, too,” Quatre admits. He smacks Duo’s ass again just to watch him jump in response and moan louder, and then Quatre molds himself to Duo’s back and thrusts sharply a couple more times, unable to stop a loud groan of his own from escaping his lips as his orgasm finally overwhelms him.

Duo gasps a few seconds later, and comes too. Quatre loves to feel him fall to pieces in his arms, and he presses more kisses to Duo’s shoulders. So lovely.

“Thank you,” he murmurs, pulling out of Duo and dropping to the bed to lie beside him.

Duo laughs, and pulls Quatre closer. “Anytime,” he respond cheekily. “As soon as my ass recovers,” he adds ruefully.

Quatre snorts. “Which part?” he asks cheekily, which earns him an eye roll, and then the two of them lie there together for a while before finally drifting off to sleep.


End file.
